This invention relates to systems and methods for connecting masonry veneer to various structural members for supporting the masonry veneer in a stationary position.
Various prior art devices have been employed to attach masonry veneer to a structural substrate once the brick course is in place. In U.S. Pat. No. 733,187, a metal tie having a flat uncorrugated portion having holes punched therein and a flat corrugated portion, respectively. In using this tie the flat uncorrugated portion is nailed to the sheathing and the brick is laid in place. The flat body of the corrugated portion of the tie is then bent down onto the top of the flat top of brick, and the mortar is applied. The process is repeated until the masonry veneer is fully formed. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,505,871, a metal wall tie comprising a flat central portion arranged intermediate of two corrugated end portions. Preferably, one end portion of the tie is provided with nail holes. When the tie is to be used for anchoring a brick or block facing course to a wooden wall, the tie is bent into an L-shape to permit the perforated portion to be secured to the wall by nails one of the corrugated end portions after the brick is in place. The wall tie of this invention is used after the brick is in place with respect to the wall since each of the L-shaped flat legs are designed to fit flat against both the wall and brick face. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,669,472, a flat metal wall tie is set in mortar between the bricks and projects therefrom so that is can be secured to beams or the like by nails. The flat wall tie has gripping surfaces of a herringbone design to facilitate connection of the flat tie within the mortar. Another flat corrugated metal wall tie is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2.262,130. The tie is fastened to wood sheathing by a nail, and is bent to a position at right angles from the wall for flat interconnection within the mortar on the flat surface of the brick face.
All of the above patents describe flat metal corrugated ties which must be positioned once a brick is in place with its flat surface resting on the flat horizontal surface of the brick. In order to effect this positioning, the horizontal element of the tie must be carefully and exactly aligned with minimum manueverability. This causes a skilled worker to expend significant amount of time and energy in order to properly build and connect a masonry veneer wall. However, this time and energy must be put forth since building inspectors and liability exposure necessitate such attention to detail.
A furred wall construction is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 2,724,960 employing a substantially L-shaped flat metal bracket having one flat leg portion mounted on a base wall and the other flat leg portion thereof adapted to support an elongated furring member secured thereto by means of a tie wire. The flat furring member and cooperating tie wire assume a relatively fixed position with respect to the flat second leg portion of the bracket. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,090, a flat bracket for supporting a furring member is provided comprising a flat base portion adapted to be mounted on a supporting member and including a flat arm having an edge. The arm and edge both extend at an angle from the base portion. A series of serrations extends along and outwardly from the edge of the arm at an obtuse angle. The series of serration is adapted to locate the furring member transversely therebetween and in either a position substantially parallel to, or a position substantially perpendicular to, the adjacent side of the arm while the bracket is adapted to remain stationary on the supporting member. These furred wall brackets are not applicable to masonry veneer walls since they are specifically designed for furred wall construction. This is also the case in U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,112 which is directed to brick hanger strips to be applied to a wall in parallel rows or columns, not to the connection of masonry veneer walls to a supporting structure. The strips have outstanding lugs between which individual bricks are inserted to be held in place at a predetermined position from the wall. The spaces between the bricks is then filled with a filler to provide the appearance of a finished masonry structure.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,990, shows veneer anchor for use in dry wall construction. The anchor comprises a plate member having a vertically projecting bar portion secured thereto and disposed in substantially parallel relationship with the plate member. The anchor is used to secure a wall board to a vertical channel or standard framing member. Thereafter, a mason inserts a slidable U-shaped wall tie between the plate member and the projecting bar portion. The tie is capable of sliding movement in a fixed vertical path and is thus vertically adjustable along the length of that projecting bar portion, but has no horizontal adjustability. The tie is fabricated of a wire-like construction and, in order to facilitate insertion of the tie about the projecting bar, it must have open ends. Therefore, when in place within the masonry wall, the tie has a limited ability to counteract forces imparted to it in both the horizontal and vertical directions due to the nature of its construction.
Accordingly, a need exists for a masonry veneer tie system which is constructed to counteract the substantial horizontal and vertical forces imparted to it by the masonry wall and supporting structure, but which at the same time is fully adjustable for connection to the horizontal surfaces of bricks in masonry veneer walls at a plurality of horizontal and vertical locations without requiring installation subsequent to laying the brick, thereby avoiding expending a significant amount of extra time and energy in order to build a properly supported masonry veneer wall.